<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giving Birth by anakambigu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047796">Giving Birth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakambigu/pseuds/anakambigu'>anakambigu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakambigu/pseuds/anakambigu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya sebuah kisah mengenai Sasuke yang membantu Sakura untuk melahirkan di rumah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Giving Birth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI PEMBUATAN FANFIC INI."<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Happy Reading ^.^</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Sakura melirik sekilas jam dinding di kamarnya. "Sudah pukul tujuh malam," ucapnya sembari mengusap lembut perutnya yang membuncit. Sudah sejak dini hari ia merasakan kontraksi. Kontraksi yang awalnya datang setiap tiga jam sekali dengan durasi sepuluh detik itu sekarang sudah datang setiap setengah jam dengan durasi setengah menit.</p><p>"Sshhh..." ringisnya pelan saat kontraksi kembali menyerang perutnya. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu mengusap pelan perutnya sedangkan tangan kirinya menyangga pinggangnya.</p><p>"Hahh..." Ia menghembuskan napas perlahan saat kontraksinya menghilang.</p><p>"Mau ganti baju, Sayang?" tanya suaminya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. "Perutmu sudah turun sekali."</p><p>"Hmm..." sahut Sakura ambigu karena menikmati sentuhan lembut suaminya.</p><p>Tak mendapat jawaban yang jelas dari sang istri, pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu kemudian berjalan memutar sehingga dapat menatap wajah istrinya. "Jangan tegang, ada aku di sini, dokter yang siap membantumu melahirkan."</p><p>Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat Sasuke. "Iya, Sayang, aku percaya padamu."</p><p>"Lebih baik ganti baju dengan yang lebih nyaman," ucap Sasuke kemudian membantu melepas baju terusan berwarna biru muda yang dikenakan Sakura.</p><p>Saat Sakura hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam, Sasuke memegang perut buncit istrinya dengan kedua tangannya. "Perutmu sudah kencang, anak kita juga sudah benar-benar turun," ucapnya tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap memutar perut Sakura. Sasuke kemudian menatap wajah istrinya. "Kau hebat, Sayang."</p><p>Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar pujian dari suaminya. "Begini saja tidak apa-apa, Sayang," ucap Sakura agar Sasuke tidak mengambilkan baju untuknya. Hanya menggunakan bra dan celana dalam sudah membuatnya lebih nyaman daripada sebelumnya. "Aww..."</p><p>Sasuke ikut mengernyit saat merasakan perut Sakura bergerak-gerak. "Sstt... Sayang, jangan nakal, ibumu kesakitan," ucapnya pada sang cabang bayi. "Aku cek pembukaanmu, bagaimana?"</p><p>Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti Sasuke yang menyuruhnya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Matanya dapat melihat Sasuke yang mengambil sarung tangan karetnya. Ada rasa bangga menyeruak di dadanya saat mengingat kalau suaminya adalah salah satu dokter kandungan yang terkenal di daerahnya. Dan saat ini ia mendapatkan perawatan khusus dari si dokter terkenal tersebut. Untunglah ia memilih untuk melahirkan di rumah karena rasanya lebih nyaman dan tenang, tentu saja setelah mempertimbangkan berbagai macam hal.</p><p>"Jangan tegang, Sakura." Ucapan Sasuke berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Rupanya suaminya sudah menurunkan celana dalamnya.</p><p>"Ahw... uhhh," desis Sakura saat Sasuke memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam vaginanya. Ternyata rasanya cukup perih. Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil meremas pinggiran sprei kasur. Dahinya mengernyit saat merasakan jari Sasuke terus bertambah di dalam vaginanya.</p><p>"Hmm... baru bukaan 7, Sayang," beritahu Sasuke setelah pria itu mengeluarkan semua jarinya dari vagina sang istri. Sasuke kembali menaikkan celana dalam Sakura dan melepaskan sarung tangannya. "Karena ini pertama kalinya kau melahirkan, jadi pembukaannya berjalan lambat."</p><p>Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Sasuke, aku- akh... shhh... uhhh..." Tangan kanan Sakura meremas tangan kiri Sasuke saat tiba-tiba merasakan kontraksi.</p><p>Sasuke memperhatikan istrinya sambil menghitung durasi kontraksinya. "Hampir satu menit. Mau mencoba berjalan, Sayang?"</p><p>"Boleh," sahut Sakura. Ia tahu kalau berjalan bisa membuat pembukaannya berjalan lebih cepat. Akhirnya Sakura berjalan mengelilingi kamarnya sambil bertumpu pada tubuh Sasuke. Sesekali mereka berhenti karena Sakura merasakan kontraksi.</p><p>Sasuke mengusap punggung Sakura saat istrinya merasakan kontraksi yang cukup panjang. "Kau kuat, Sayang." Dan Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menyemangati Sakura.</p><p>Sakura yang menumpukkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke hanya bisa meringis pelan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya, berharap agar hal itu dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.</p><p>"Uuhhh..." Sakura menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari pelukan Sasuke agar matanya dapat bertemu dengan mata suaminya itu. Sakura dapat melihat kekhawatiran dari pandangan Sasuke.</p><p>Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dengan penuh sayang. "Istirahat dulu, jangan sampai kau kelelahan."</p><p>Sakura hanya bisa menurut saat Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur kembali. Sasuke kembali berlutut dan melepaskan celana dalam Sakura agar matanya dapat melihat keadaan bibir vagina Sakura. Ada banyak lendir yang keluar dari sana. Sepertinya mulai sekarang Sakura tidak perlu menggunakan celana dalam lagi.</p><p>"Akh!" erang kecil Sakura saat Sasuke kembali mengecek bukaannya.</p><p>Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat selesai memeriksa bukaan sang istri. "Sudah bukaan sembilan," ucapnya sambil mengelus kedua paha Sakura.</p><p>Sakura tidak merespon ucapan Sasuke. Wanita itu sedang sibuk menahan kontraksinya sambil meremas sprei tempat tidurnya. "UUHHHH!!" desahnya kencang.</p><p>Sasuke semakin khawatir saat melihat istrinya yang begitu kesakitan. "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang?"</p><p>Setelah kontraksinya menghilang, Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke. "I-iya."</p><p>Wanita yang sudah setahun menikah itu kemudian menegakknya posisi tubuhnya kemudian turun perlahan hingga ia bersimpuh di lantai.</p><p>"Kau nyaman seperti itu?"</p><p>"Kalau seperti ini, rasanya aku bisa merasakan ia sudah mulai turun," sahut Sakura sambil mengelus perutnya.</p><p>Baru sekitar setengah jam Sakura berada pada posisi berlutut, air ketubannya mendadak pecah. "Sa-Sasuke," panggil Sakura gemetar.</p><p>Sasuke dengan sigap memeluk Sakura agar wanita itu kembali tenang. "Aku cek bukaanmu lagi."</p><p>"Ehhmm..." sahut Sakura dengan mata terpejam. Sakura dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendesak vaginanya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menahan agar tidak mengejan.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh... sa-sakit, Sasuke."</p><p>Sasuke memeriksa bukaan Sakura dengan hati-hati tapi istrinya tetap saja mengeluh sakit hingga membuat ia tak tega melihatnya. "Tahan sedikit, Sayang."</p><p>Setelah selesai mengecek bukaan istrinya, Sasuke berjalan ke arah belakang Sakura. Laki-laki itu mengurut perut Sakura dari belakang. "Bukaannya sudah lengkap. Kau sudah boleh mengejan, Sakura. Mengejanlah saat merasakan kontraksi."</p><p>Sakura mengangguk pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Elusan Sasuke di perutnya membuatnya sangat nyaman.</p><p>DEG!</p><p>"UGGHHHH!!" erang Sakura saat merasakan kontraksi. Sakura berusaha mengejan sekuat tenaga, rasanya tubuh bawahnya seperti dibelah dua. "Sshh..."</p><p>Napas Sakura pendek-pendek saat kontraksinya menghilang. Dan anaknya masih belum terlihat dari lubang vaginanya.</p><p>"Bagus, Sayang, terus seperti itu," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup beberapa titik di punggung wanitanya. Tangan Sasuke masih dengan setiap mengelus perut Sakura.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"HENGGGHHH!! HUHHH!"</p><p>Tangan Sakura gemetar saat berusaha mengejan entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Matanya dapat melihat kepala anaknya berusaha keluar dari vaginanya. Tapi saat ia berhenti mengejan, kepala anaknya kembali masuk ke dalam.</p><p>"Hahh..." Sakura menghela napas. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada tubuh Sasuke di belakangnya. "Aku lelah."</p><p>Sasuka pun sadar kalau istrinya sudah sangat kelelahan. Tanpa meminta persetujuannya, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke tempat tidur kemudian merebahkannya perlahan. Sasuke menumpukkan beberapa bantal di belakang punggung Sakura.</p><p>Setelah melihat Sakura nyaman dengan posisinya, Sasuke bergerak ke bagian vagina Sakura. Ditekuknya kedua kaki Sakura sambil membuka lebar keduanya.</p><p>"Mengejan saat kontraksi datang, Sayang."</p><p>Sakura mengangguk dengan napasnya yang pendek-pendek. "Uh!" Kontraksi kembali menyerang Sakura. Kedua tangannya meremas bantal di belakang kepalanya saat ia berusaha mengejan.</p><p>"ARRGGHHH! UUHHH! ENGGHHH!!" teriak Sakura lantang.</p><p>Di depannya, Sasuke juga berusaha membuka bibir vagina Sakura sehingga memudahkan kepala anaknya untuk keluar.</p><p>PLOP!</p><p>"Kepalanya sudah keluar, kau bisa merasakannya, Sayang." Sasuke menuntun tangan Sakura untuk menyentuh kepala anak mereka. Air mata Sakura turun begitu saja saat memikirkan kalau sebentar lagi ia bisa bertemu dengan anaknya.</p><p>"Hiks, Anakku Sayang," ucap Sakura.</p><p>"Sedikit lagi, berusahalah, kau kuat, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus paha Sakura kemudian mengelus perut istrinya.</p><p>"ENNGGHHH!" Sakura berteriak kencang hingga tubuh anaknya meluncur bebas. Air mata Sakura semakin deras saat ia mendengar suara tangis anaknya.</p><p>Sasuke segera mengangkat anaknya kemudian membawanya ke pelukan Sakura. Ia juga terharu melihat wanita yang dicintainya berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melahirkan buah hatinya.</p><p>"Terima kasih, Sayang," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Sakura sebentar. "Kau sudah membuatku menjadi seorang ayah. Aku mencintaimu."</p><p>Tangis Sakura semakin kencang saat mendengar ucapan suaminya. Ia mendekap tubuh mungil anaknya dengan penuh sayang. "Terima kasih sudah hadir di kehidupan kami." Sakura mengecup pipi anaknya.</p><p>Kehidupan baru menanti keluarga kecil tersebut dengan hadirnya satu makhluk mungil di sana.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>